UES' British Nerd
by meangirls13003
Summary: Kelsey Jameson was a British nerd who ran away from the UES. But when she is forced to return problems arise. The question is: Has she learnt her lesson? Or will she use the dirt she has on Blair, Serena and Nate to her advantage?
Kelsey's POV:

Just carry on walking. Ignore the stares. Ignore the whispers. I walked up to Constance trying to forget everything from the past few years. Then I walked right into someone. "Well, well looks like everyone's favourite nerd is back." The voice sneered. Her voice. I groaned. I didn't just walk into anyone, I walked into the girl I was trying to avoid. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Hello Blair." I muttered looking down at the ground.

I started to walk away when a hand gripped at my wrist. Serena. Of course... The 2 people I wanted to forget most. "Not so fast Kelsey." Serena said annoyed. I rolled my eyes and shook away her grip. "Leave me alone." I half-begged, half-ordered. "I'll do the ordering around here." Blair snapped. I sighed. "I don't want any trouble, just a normal school life." I explained. "Well then you shouldn't have came back?" Blair snapped.

Serena looked at me apologetically. I don't need her pity. "Bye." I said walking to class. Then everyone's phone beeped.

 _Gossip Girl here,_

 _It seems UES' favourite little British nerd is back in town. K got a lovely welcome back gift from Queen B and her loyal jester, S. Why did she come back? Doesn't K know she's bringing nothing but trouble? I for one, will enjoy the catfights and threats. Will Queen B turn into Queen K? Watch your back B, K could commit treason if you push her too far. I hope you learnt your lesson from last time. But then again what fun is that?_

 _XO XO Gossip Girl_

I groaned. Why would I want to be Queen? That would put a large Blair shaped target on my back, and I don't need that responsibility/ fear to keep me up all night. I searched through my mind to remember why I came back in the first place. I can't believe I ran away for **this.** I shook my head and walked to lesson as quickly as I could. The whispers were starting up again. The glares, the stares. Now I remember what drove me over the edge. The revenge, the games, the sneers, the sadness and the guilt.

"You don't belong here!" Yelled a voice I once learnt to love... Chuck fucking Bass. Of course this day is only getting worse. "And I don't want to." I mumbled to myself. But that somehow Queen B heard me. "Then why don't you leave while you still can?" Blair retorted moving closer to me. Her minions following her step, trying to anticipate her every move. Ready to retreat at a moment's notice. It was almost sad.

It was either **this** or silent brunches where everyone's judging me, secret kisses after dark, smiles concealed, people waiting to assassinate me and _him_ waiting for me to mess up. "Because there are worse things than this." I replied. Serena looked at me shocked. As if to say 'What did they do to you?' But she doesn't deserve to know. Or maybe I'm just keeping them all safe, no matter how much I hurt.

"What could be worse than attending here with your worse enemies?" Chuck asked smirking. That Basstard was enjoying this. Wasn't he? "Hell." I retorted smirking also. 2 can play at this game. 'But haven't you learnt Kelsey?' you ask. Maybe I don't want to...

Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate all looked taken aback for different reasons. Serena looked shocked that I could be in somewhere so bad to be described as hell. Blair looked confused that I hadn't learnt my lesson and came back stronger from after she banished me. Chuck looked shocked I was even the playing the game. Nate looked angry that I had come back and I had the audacity to have a smart mouth about it.

 _It seems K hasn't learnt her lesson. I guess Queen B will have to teach it to her... XO XO Gossip Girl._

I rolled my eyes at the blast. "Good luck B." I said moving closer to Blair. Blair glared at me so fiercely that 2 years ago, I would have whimpered and ran for the hills. But now? I stand my ground waiting for her to speak first.

"Why did you come back?" Blair asked again. To the untrained eye (or ear) it would seem Blair was annoyed. But me and Serena both knew Blair was scared. Scared to hear my answer. Scared of what I could do. Scared of how much I knew. Scared she would mess up. Scared her elegant, emotionless mask was about to fall along with her crown she worked _oh so hard for._ "Because I heard things were getting boring." I replied after some thought.

"I don't believe you." Serena retorted. I raised my eyebrow. "Then why else?" I asked. "Because..." Serena started. I dared her to tell everyone why with my eyes. I knew Serena knew I was scared of what was happening back home in England. "Because you want to teach us a lesson." Blair butted in covering for me. As if to say, 'You owe me now. You can't destroy me without destroying yourself too, because if I'm going down you're coming with me.'


End file.
